<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I just wanna dance with you by michimisha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308219">I just wanna dance with you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/michimisha/pseuds/michimisha'>michimisha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:16:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/michimisha/pseuds/michimisha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mutual pining leads to drunken dancing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I just wanna dance with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>tysm for reading! I appreciate readers sm!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Oikawa Tooru was well known for his overdramatic, overly confident nature. He was a bright spirit, constantly smiling when in the presence of others. The catch? Oikawa often found himself hurting alone- unable to open up to others for fear of all his walls breaking down in the process. This wasn’t healthy and he knew that much, he wasn’t an idiot despite persistent insults towards his intelligence from his team’s ace, Iwaizumi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa’s mind shifted to his vice-captain, and he let out a sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This caught Akaashi’s attention from his spot on the counter, sipping some fruity cooler Bokuto had tossed him moments prior, the spikey-haired ace grinning at the quiet setter, who returned a small smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatcha’ thinking about Oikawa? It looks like it’s hurting you,” Akaashi said with his small teasing smile. This managed to snap him out of it a bit, and he grinned at his friend and downed a shot of rum from the counter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shut it, Keiji-chan, why don’t you go kiss your pretty boyfriend instead of bugging me hmm?” He smirked playfully at him, and Akaashi huffed, backing off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah yeah, whatever,” Akaashi hopped off the counter and grabbed another drink, waltzing over to where Bokuto was now challenging Kuroo and Tsukishima to arm wrestling. Whoever lost had to go to the liquor store to buy round two- and probably three, considering they wouldn’t be going much of anywhere once they were tipsy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa regarded his friends coolly and was dragged back into his thoughts. When was Iwa getting here, he wondered, sipping on a heavily alcoholic seltzer (modified with a shot extra or so, courtesy of Tsukishima.) Perhaps Sugawara read his mind, poking Oikawa in the side making the brunette jump, once again brought out of his head.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Iwaizumi and Daichi are almost here, relax. You’ll have someone to pester any moment,” Suga winks, and Oikawa smiles, humming after he downs the rest of his drink. He’d need that, with what he had planned to do tonight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanders back towards the drinks on the counter and steals the one Yamaguchi had just finished making, smiling at the freckled teen who just rolled his eyes and began the process again. Oikawa managed to sneak around Yamaguchi and grabbed a shot glass from off the counter as well, topping it off with their- currently limited- supply of liquor. Proceeding to wait near the door, Oikawa’s head shot up when there was a light knocking a dozen or so minutes later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened the door, holding the drink he had and the shot glass in one hand. His smile immediately brightened when he saw Hajime, and his accomplice Daichi, both holding a bag stamped with the logo from the nearby liquor store. Bokuto exclaimed something along the lines of ‘Oh great! Now no one has to go out!’ while Sugawara wandered over to Daichi to help him with the bag and to place a kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek. That caused an odd feeling to stir in Oikawa’s chest, but he fought it off, taking a deep breath and pushing down his feelings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iwa-chan! Finally, I thought you might not be coming with how slow you were being,” He purred, grinning at Iwa, or alternatively- the object of his desire. Iwaizumi hummed back in response and walked into the small apartment kitchen, with Oikawa close on his heels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi let a small smile grace his face, glancing slightly at Oikawa with a fond look that went over Oikawa’s head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi, Tsukishima, and Kuroo however, spotted this and shared a knowing glance. Bokuto was far too caught up with eyeing Akaashi Keiji who was seated closely next to him on the small couch, to notice the slight shift in the air. Kuroo broke the look only to notice the dazed Bokuto, snorting and leaning over to whisper something in his friend’s ear, making the teen blush profusely and begin to stammer, drawing the attention of the others who also began to poke fun at his expense. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa took this moment of distraction to down the shot he had, covering his mouth for a moment as the alcohol stung the back of his throat, then set the glass down and grabbed Iwaizumi’s hand, smiling at the floor as he stood there, his goal for the night achieved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi raised a brow at the normally gushing and confident man, curious as to what may have made Oikawa so damn clingy already. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa’s thoughts were elsewhere, and fuck- when Iwa gently squeezed the brunette’s hand in response and continued to hold it? Oikawa melted inside a little and took the liberty of leaning his head on Iwaizumi’s shoulder and closing his eyes. He was a little woozy from the liquid courage he had downed in anxious attempts to calm his racing thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga and Dachi rounded the corner at that point and smiled knowingly at Iwaizumi, who tried to show no reaction to how </span>
  <em>
    <span>close </span>
  </em>
  <span>Oikawa Tooru was, and how that made him </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He could smell the bergamot shampoo Oikawa used, and it was intoxicating- making Hajime feel dizzy before he even had a lick of alcohol. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi cleared his throat, catching Oikawa’s attention who glanced up at him, noticing the shy expression Iwa wore. Iwaizumi subtly motions towards the others around them, and Oikawa pulls away thinking that’s what Iwaizumi is hinting at. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi takes a deep breath in at that and pulls Oikawa back, leaning in just a bit to whisper to him. That makes Kuroo smirk over at them and wink at Iwaizumi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we should talk alone, Tooru?” He suggests lightly, and Oikawa stiffens, glancing up at Iwaizumi and narrowing his eyes a little, before nodding slowly. They break apart again for the time being, and Oikawa hums, putting another of his trademark smiles on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go for a walk then, Iwa-chan. It’s too hot in here anyway,” He made his way to the door, pulling his winter coat on as Iwaizumi followed along. The group who were partying together in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>warm </span>
  </em>
  <span>apartment with no need to go anywhere gave the two some funny looks but let them go off on their own with no fuss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was cold outside, the cold air nipping at the edge of Oikawa’s ears as they exited the apartment complex. The pair walked in somewhat comfortable silence before Oikawa had to sit down on one of the snow-covered benches, the alcohol beginning to kick in a bit more. Iwaizumi chuckled at that and found his spot next to Oikawa, eyes never leaving the man next to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa felt his cheeks heat up at the sound of that, making him grumble slightly as he leaned over to rest his head on Iwaizumi’s shoulder. He lets his eyes flutter closed once more, and feels himself relaxing until he feels a strong arm wrap around his waist to pull him closer, and despite himself, Oikawa flinched a little. Iwaizumi was going to be the end of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oikawa, you’re jumpy. What’s bothering you?” Iwaizumi broke the silence, gazing down at him curiously as if he were trying to guess what might be wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah if only I had the guts to tell you, Hajime. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He frowns a bit and shrugs, making the mistake of tilting his head back to look up at Iwaizumi. They were… too close. Way too close. Close enough that Oikawa could feel the warmth of Iwa’s breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A-Ah uh... I’m just a bit stressed, I suppose..?” He managed, cheeks feeling flushed as he sheepishly looked down at his hands to avoid the tenseness that looking at Iwaizumi brought. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually um... No that’s not it.” He corrected before Iwaizumi could say anything, frowning a little. Iwaizumi tensed up a bit and leaned forward to look at Oikawa’s face.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What is it? You’re not... Usually, one to be open about…. Anything really.” He chuckled, making Oikawa’s stomach toss. “What’s going on? I might be a jerk to you sometimes but I’m here for you, you know that right?” Iwaizumi hummed, placing his hand on the small of his back. Oikawa drew a breath in, and then nervously looked at Iwaizumi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iwaizumi, I-” He paused, inhaling sharply at the sight of his vice-captain, sitting there, comforting him with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>genuinely concerned </span>
  </em>
  <span>expression on his face. “I know. I can see it on your face,” he smiled softly and reached up to brush his hand over Iwaizumi’s cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next few seconds seemed to last a century, as Iwaizumi leaned into the touched and pressed a kiss to his palm, Oikawa felt his heart skip a beat or seven- and then they were (seemingly) calmly gazing into each other’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was now Oikawa’s turn to make a bold move, to just say </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck it, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>go for it</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He took a small moment to compose himself mentally, and then leaned in slowly, searching Iwaizumi’s eyes for even a smidgen of consent. He got more than he bargained for when Iwaizumi took the opportunity to plant his lips over Oikawa’s, moving his hand into his hair and pulling him closer yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa let out a soft hum and smiled into the kiss that likely tasted of white rum mixed with lime cordial. Iwaizumi took that as his own consent to deepen the kiss, cupping Oikawa’s cheeks with his hands and licking his bottom lip. Oikawa giggled into the kiss, giving Iwaizumi another sweet opportunity to slip his tongue into the slightly taller boy’s mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat there, making out for what seemed like ages. Oikawa was desperate just to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>consumed</span>
  </em>
  <span> in Iwaizumi’s love, arms around his neck while he practically sat in his lap. They fit together perfectly, just how they both had imagined this would be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At some point though, they broke apart breathing heavy and staring at each other, pupils dilated and lips were swollen from kissing passionately for who knows how long. They didn’t care at this point who passed by and saw them- this was their moment, no one else’s. People could fuck right off, for all they cared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa opened his mouth to say something but was quick to close it again, unsure if he trusted his tipsy mind to say the right things. He glanced down, only to have his chin tilted up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tooru, look at me. This-” He gestures to them both. “It means something right? More than just... you kissing a boy?” He asked, smile wavering for a moment. Oikawa wanted nothing more than to kiss the doubt away but knew that he had to have a serious conversation with Iwaizuimi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yes, you... Hajime, you mean more to me than… </span>
  <em>
    <span>any </span>
  </em>
  <span>of those boys I spend time with,” He breathed out softly, happy to finally have that off his chest. The next moment he was happily receiving another kiss- this one different from all the others. Soft, gentle, and kind. The kind of kiss that made Oikawa’s heart soar above the clouds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi stared into his eyes nervously for a short second after the kiss but smiled nonetheless. “You mean so much to me, Tooru. I’d give anything just to be with you.” He whispered against his lips, making Oikawa glance towards his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then make me yours, Hajime,” He whispered back faintly, and he almost thought he hadn’t said that. He was shocked by his own words, never mind how Iwaizumi felt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Said boy let out a soft laugh, and pressed a chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I can handle that.” He mumbled, joining their lips once more for a short kiss. “We should get back though before the others get worried,” He hummed warmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm… Suga’ll start calling soon, telling us how we forgot our mittens and scarves and… Kageyama is right, he really is a mom,” He giggles, getting up reluctantly and pulling Hajime to his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They chatted how they normally would, however, the pair walked hand in hand, gently swinging their arms and laughing as they made their way back to the apartment building. They only broke apart once they reached the door to Oikawa’s shared apartment (he lived with Suga). One of them opened the door and led the other in, and they were immediately met with questioning looks from everyone in the apartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa huffed at them and crossed his arm, glancing up at Iwaizumi, who smirked slyly and stole a kiss for all of them to see. There was some screaming from Bokuto and Kuroo- some loud whoops of congratulations from the others, and Suga was beaming proudly at his roommate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa Tooru on the other hand was frozen in place, blinking with wide eyes up at Iwaizumi who only laughed, leaning in to whisper to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You told me to make you mine,” He clarifies, then clears his throat a little “I hope it wasn’t too soon to do that.” He smiles sheepishly at Oikawa, who only shakes his head with a smile and kisses him again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hajime, it’s fine,” He says sweetly, and quiet enough so the others don’t hear. Which, in retrospect is not difficult, with how Bokuto is freaking out over the display they just received. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi smiles fondly at Oikawa and slips an arm around his waist. This was nice, and Oikawa found himself already very comfortable with the idea of this being normal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They shared one more knowing look, and then let their friends surround them with invasive but caring questions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That night was one to remember, ending with Oikawa tucked up to Iwaizumi’s chest, slowly swaying to the slow music, with half their friends passed out around the room, the other half also drunkenly dancing along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just wanna dance with you forever, Hajime,” He mumbled tiredly into his shirt, inhaling the familiar teakwood scent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tooru… we can dance whenever you want.” He pauses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m yours,” He continues, carding his fingers through brown locks as their night slowly came to an end.  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>